Juste pour oublier que je te hais
by Dray-Miione
Summary: De la haine, de l'amour, des préjugés, des sentiments. Lorsque Hermione et Draco doivent se supporter une année entière, cela fait des étincelles et animent des rancoeurs entre leur deux camps DM/HG Rewiews !
1. Prologue

Juste pour oublier que je te hais

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger, jeune fille de 17 ans depuis peu, avait recu le matin même une lettre de Poudlard lui annoncant qu'elle était nommé préfete en chef. Elle était de ters bonne humeur et préparait ses affires pour le lendemain car elle partait pour Poudlard.

En effet, hermione était préssée d'y etre pour retrouver ses amis qu'ele n'avait pa vu de tout l'été. En sortant de sa chambre elle se regarda dans le miroir :

Elle devait l'admettre elle avait beaucoup changé, elle avai refais sa garde robe au complet, avait trouvé un sortilège pour dompter ses chevux et arborait, en plus d'une plastique irréprochable, une chevelure souple et lumineuse, elle se maquillait a pr »sent tres légerement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire ressortir ses yeux chocolats.

Drago Malefoy, jeune homme de 17 ans depuis peu, avait recu le matin même une lettre de Poudlard lui annoncant qu'il était nommé préfet en chef. Elle était de ters bonne humeur et préparait ses affires pour le lendemain car il partait pour Poudlard.

En effet, drago malefoy était ravi de retourner a Poudlard car c'étaiot sans aucun doute son terrain de chasse favoris, presque toute les filles de 6eme et 7eme années étaient passées dans son lit. Et ce n'est pas pour rien rien, draco était un dieu vivant phisiquement ( bave ), il avait une musculature parfaite du a ses entrainment intensif de quidditch, il avait abandonné de se coiffer avec un pot de gel tout les matins et ces cheveu blonds retombaient sur ces yeux gris orageux qui vous électrisaient au moindre regard.


	2. Chapter 1 : Le train

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 1**

Arrivée sur le quai, Hermione aperçu se amis, elle courut vers eux avec un larges sourire :

Bonjour les garçons !!

- Mione !! ?

-Eu… Oui c'est moi pourquoi ?

-Mione tu es… di Ron

-Magnifique termina Harry

-Merci les garçons dis Hermione en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

Montés dans le train :

-Vous êtes bien Hermione Granger ?

-Euh oui c'est moi pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes préfète en chef, vous avez un wagon réservé lui répondit l'homme

-Ah ! eu bon d'accord j'arrive dit Hermione déçu

-Mione tu es préfète en chef lui dis Ron qui avait retrouvé l'usage de le parole.

-Oui j'avais oublié de vous el dire

-Mais c'est géniale lui dit Harry

-Bon les garçons je vous laisse à tout à l'heure.

Hermione n'eu aucun mal à trouver le compartiment qui lui était réservé et lorsqu'elle entra, elle regretta bien vite de ne pas être resté avec ses amis, en effet, elle venait de voir qui était son homologue masculin :

-Malefoy ?

-Granger ? Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?

-Ne me dit pas que c'est toi le deuxième préfet en chef ? dit Hermione, choquée.

-Et bien soit je ne te le dirais pas… Ferme la bouche Granger on dirait un poisson

Hermione tiqua et s'assit à l' opposé de son homologue et l'ignora superbement.

C'est a ce moment précis que Mc Gonagal arriva pour leur expliquer les règles principal de leur fonction : - Bien jeunes gens, vous aurez des appartements commun gardés par un mot de passe, vous aurez une fois par semaine des rondes à faire, vous pourrez enlever des points aux élèves et leur mettre des retenues lorsque cela vous semble néssecaire. Bien sur cela au revoir.

-Pff vive l'année, partager mes appartement avec une sang de bourbe.

-Le plaisir est partagé Malefoy.

-Pour mon plus grand plaisir Granger. Répondis Malefoy avec se sourire coquin sur le lèvres.

-Malefoy ?

-Hum ?

-Tais-toi !

Malefoy se tassa sur son siège et entrepris une observation détailé du corp de la jeune gryffondor :

"C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal foutue la Granger, elle devient presque déirzable, regardez moi ses peties fesse Miam ! Eh oh sa va pas ! tu parle de Granger la !!"

Sur ces pensées Malefoy s'endormit.

Hermione en profita a lors pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le corp de notre serpentard (le mien !!) et du avouer qu'il était quand même tres bien foutu, carré et musclé ou il fallait, et elle avoua aussi qu'il avait un visage d'ange. Elle rougit instantanément a la seule pensée que c'était de Malefoy dont elle était en train de penser.

Elle se dit qu'il allaient bientôt arriver et décida de se changer avant que Malefoy ne se réveille…

Le beau Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et se retrouve nez a nez avec une paire de fesses parfaitemen bien sculptées, il mit quelque s temps a réagir et se rapella alor que Granger partagait sin compartiment,il ne put alor s'empécher de lui lancer une pique :

-Jolis sous vêtements Granger !

-Malefoy… depuis combien de temsp est tu réveillé ? gronda Hermione qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez a nez avec un Malefoy qui avait la boucvhe grande ouverte.

-Malefoy ferme la bouche

-Pff si tu crois que tu me fait de l'effet, j'en aie vu des sacrément mieux foutu que toi ! rétorqua Drago

-Si je te fais si peu d'effet que sa ? Qu'est ce que cette bosse sur ton pantalon ? lui dit elle avec un sourire amusé.

-T'occupe. répondit Malefoy une légere teinte rose sur les joues

-De m'habiller ? j'auimerais bien mais sort maintenant. Dis Hermione d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion

Mais plutôt que de se diriger vers la porte, Malefoy se dirigea vert la Gryffondor et se colla contre elle.

-Pourquoi sortirais je ? on pourrais s'amuser un peu avant non ? Lui dit il de son air coquin

-Malefoy si tu ne veut pas que l'existence d'une quelquonque descendance soit compromise, ote tes mains de moi sur le champ ! fulmina Hermione.

Mais Draco ne l'écouta pas et mis ses mains sur ses hanches tout en frôlant ses lèvres, Hermione ne tarda pas a virer rouge pivoine…

-Ahaa ! Miss je sais tout ne trouve plus ces mots, tu devrais être contente, toutes les filles du collège se damnerait pour être a ta place.

-Malefoy ! Lâche-moi !

-Mais bien sur Mademoiselle la sang de bourbe, a vos ordres... Dit Malefoy dans un demi-rire.

Hermione, sur les nerfs, sortit de la cabine, enfila sa cape et pris ses bagages, ils étaient arrivés…


	3. Chapter 2 : Début de cohabitation

Juste pour oublier que je ta hais :

**Juste pour oublier que je ta hais :**

**Chapitre 2**

Apres que le répartition des éleves eue été faite, les éleves commencèrent amanger, alors que a la tables des gryffondor, Ron se bafrait (ya pa dotre mot) de totue sortes de plat, et que Hermione Ginny et Harry discutaient de leur année , a la table des Serpentard, l'humeur était sereine :

-Hey Draco ta vu ? Granger est sacrément bien roulé !

-Ouais, elle a vachement changée par rapport a l'anné derniere.

-Hoo les gars c bon on parle de Granger la ! La Sang de Bourbe ! Dis Draco

-Roo c bon Draco on peut bien s'amuser un peu.

-DRAKICHOUUU !!

-OOh Misere ! je l'avais oubliée celle la se lamenta Draco

-Bonne chance Mec !

-Mon Dakichou, tu ne va pas dormir avec nous

-Et non Pansy et je m'en porte plutôt bien dis Drago avec un sourire satisfait

-Peuh… Tu va devoir supporter cette Sang deBourbe fit Pansy d'un air de dégout

-Oui mais je préfere etre avec elle que de rester avec toi ! Répondit Draco

Sur ce il quitta la salle sans un regard pour Parkinson. Hermione sortait a ce oment la et il virent Mc Gonnagall se diriger vers eux,

Bien aprésent je vais vous montrer vos appartements,

elle les conduisit au quatrieme étage au fond d'un couloir ou se trouvait un tableau contenant un cœur déchiré par des épines et entrelacé de lianes.

-Choisissez un mot de passe.

-Eu…

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tres bien je vais choisir pour vous : _Diference but love._

-Mais eu ?

-Oui ?

-Non rien

-Bien bonne nuit jeunes gens.

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent directemnt vers leur chambre respective en passant Hermione dit aDraco :

-Malefoy demain pas plu d'un heure sous la douche

-Bonne nuit a toi aussi répliqua Draco dans un demin sourire.

Sans répondre Hermione se dirigeavers la porte de sa chambre mais au momen de la franchir, un certain Serpentard la plaqua au mur.

-On ta jamais appris la politesse Granger ?

-Parce que tu crois que plaquer une femme contre un mur c'est poli ?

-Granger sache que tu est peut etre un femme mais moi je sui sang pur alors femme ou pa…

-Drago, je sais que tu te sens tres eul en ce momen mais calme tes ardeurs, tu te rencompte que tu parle a un Sang de Bourbe, et par ailleurs la modestietu connait ? lui cracha Hermione

-Granger, tu sais que tu est énervante

-Oui et toi pervers sur ce bonne nuit Malefoy lui répondit Hermione essayant de contenir sa collere.

-Déjà, on ne pourrait pas s'amuser un peu ? dit malefoy avec son air coquin

-Malefoy t chiant quand tu veux soupira Hermione

-Je vois pa de quoi tu te plains, beaucoup de fille aimerais partagé leur lit avec un Apollon comme moi lui sourit il

-Un Apollon ? Ou ca on m'avait pas prévenu

-Granger … Soupira Draco

-Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Sur ce, elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'endormit un peti sourirre aux levres alors que de l'autre coté, un certain serpentard fulminait de s'être fait berné.


	4. Chapter 3: Observations et retenue

Juste pour oublier que je te hais

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le lendemain matin Hermione se leva de bonne heure en espérant prendre la douche la premiere. La porte était ouverte et la sale de bain était vide, avec un petit sourir de satisfaction, elle entre dans un bain a bulle moussant de couleur rose. 20 min apres, elle enroula une serviette autour de sa taile et entrepris de se coiffer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit a la volée, laissa apparaître un Draco Malefoy en boxer blanc fraichement réveillé.

-Malefoy ! Dis Hermione plus rouge que jamais

Mais Draco était littéralement tétanisé par la vue de la jeune fille, en effete Hermione était tres agréable a regardé, ses longues jambes fines et sa peau légeremtn halée, elel était tres désirable.

-Tu compte te rincer l'œil encore lontemps ? cracha t'elle haineuse.

Draco tiqua et sorti de sa transe

-Granger, on t'a jamais appris a fermer une porte

-Tu dormais

-Oui mais la je ne dors plus

-MMMMMMhh

-Pardon g pa trop compris fis malefoy avec un petit sourire

-Dégage !

-Granger on doit etre en bas dans un quart d'heure alors laisse moi prendre ma douche.

Hermione ne se le fit pa dire 2 fois, elel sortit en trombe de la salle de bains, s'habille en 4eme vitesse, se maquillat lé gerement .Mais elle décida de repasser par la salle de bains

-Malefoy, j'adore t calecons dit elle tout sourire.

Draco dégluitt difficlement, elle avait dis sa d'une maniere sensuellequi lu iavait fais froid dans le dos, mais il sourit de cette maniere énigmatique typiquement Malefoyenne qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Mon dieu quel caractère ! L'année ne va pas etre si terrible que ça finalement »

Hermioe arriva aupres de ses amis dans a grande salle, ele leur fit un grand sourire pour leur dire bonjour car vu leur tête on aurait dis qu'il n'avait pas quitté leur lit.

-Jour Mione dis Ron en baillant

-Bonjour Ron Bonjour Harry dis Hermione avec malice

-Humm … ? Ah Mione je t'avais pas vu dis Hary un peu honteux

-J'avais vu s'amusa t'elle. Elle partit dans un fou rir lorsqu'ele vit la tête de Harry ses soulevé de son bol et la fixé avec un air d'excuse.

-Alor ?

-Quoi ?

-Avec Malefoy ?

-Sa va dit elle pensive

-Sa va ?? S'étrangla Ron

-Enfin oui c pas l'amour fou mais on fai tou pour s'éviter donc bon…

-Moui fit Ron

A la table des Serpentard, Draco discutait avec Blaise et essayait tant bien que mal de repousser Pansy quand soudain un rire cristallin attira son attention. « Hermione »

En effet la gryffondor paraissait heureuse et mon dieu qu'elle était belle pensa Draco il se gifla intérieurement d'voir pus penser ça une seconde « Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive »

-Oh non Mione tu as vu, nou avons presque tout nos court avec les Serpenatrd dis Ron désespéré.

-Oui j'ai vu fit elle avec une petite moue triste sur le visage.

-Il nous lacheront jamais ces vils serpents fulmina Ron

- Tût Tût Tût Weasmoche, c'est pas bien d'être grossier comme sa 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor dit Draco avec son petit sourire en coin

-Malefoy ! 20 points de moins pour Serpentard pour abus de pouvoir Siffla Hermione.

-Granger…

-La ferme Malefoy dis Ron les oreilles plus rouge que jamais

-Oh ! c'est trop mignon, Weasmoche prend la défense de sa Sang de Bourbe rit Malefoy

Sentan sa colere montée en fleche, Hermione partit en courant vers la salle de potions, les larmes aux yeux. Draco eut un pincement au cœur mais n'y préta pas attention.

-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser un philtre d'amour, c'est la potion la plus simple de l'année, je vais vous placer par binômes : Potter/ Parkinson Weasley/Bulstrode Goyle /Patil

Crabbe/ Brown Granger / Malefoy Londubat / Zabini

Hermione s'assis en silence acoté de Malefoy qui la vrillait intensément de son regard orageux.Elle se retourna vers lui et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle plongea son regard noisette dans le sien. Elle fût surpirse de ne trouver aucune colere, eucune trace de haine dans son regard.

-Vous avez 2 heures.

Honteuse et el feu aux joues, elle se détourna vivement et commenca a lire, au bout de deux heures, ils avaient finis la potion non sans s'être lancé quelque remarque cinglantes.

-Bien c'est fini amené moi vos échantillon

Celui de Hermione et Draco était d'un bleu pâle parfait alor que cellui de Ron et Pansy virait plutot vers les ton vert bouteille et que celui de Neville et Blaise était carrément marron.

Apres le déjeuner, il avaient cour d'enchantements en commun avec les Serpentards, Hermione avit déjà réussi depuis 15 minutes son sortilège, elle voulu descendre de sn siège et aller demander au prof si elle pouvait sortir, lorsque dans l'allée elle vit Malefoy lui lancé un sort de croque en jambes, elle se décala de jsutesse et eut juste le temps d'atteindre le centre de la classe avant qu'il lui en lace un autre et qu'elle aille s'étaler sur le professeur Flitwik.

-Miss Granger une heure de retenue Hurla le professeur

-Je suis déolsé professeur fit Hermione rouge honte

-Je l'espere le cour est terminé.

Hermione sorti en courant de la salle et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle sauta sur son lit et explosa en sanglot, heureusement que ses cours étaient terminé.

Draco était tres fier de son coup mais le soir dns la grande salle il ne la vit pas aller manger et son cœur se serra, étais ce a cause de lui ?

Hermione était en effet restée dans ses appartments tout le reste de la journée et ce n'est que le soir apres qu'elle est entendu Malefoy rentrer qu'ele se décida a sorti eta aller en retenue.

Elle rangea et répara totu el sdégats qu'elle avait commis et prit congé du professeur Flitwick .

Elle alla se coucher et s'endormit presque aussitôt, fatiquée d'avoir pleuré. Acoté d'un Serpentard qui l'avit entendu rentrée et qui arrvait en fin a trouver le sommeil


	5. Chapter 4: Apres la pluie le beau temps

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 4 : Apres la pluie le beau temps **

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que l'on apercevait hermione seulement au cours, et des que la fin du cours était annoncé, elle partait comme une furie elle ne descendait pas non plus pour manger et mangeait dans la salle commune ou dans sa chambre qua

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que l'on apercevait hermione seulement au cours, et des que la fin du cours était annoncé, elle partait comme une furie elle ne descendait pas non plus pour manger et mangeait dans la salle commune ou dans sa chambre quand un certain serpentard était la.

En effet, ce serpentard avait essayé plusieurs foi de lui parké mais sans succes, et quand elle se retournait quand il l'appelait il n'avait droit qu'a un regard froid et dur qu'elle n'avait que pour lui, mais ce qui l'embetait le plus dans tout ca c'était que d ejour en jour, un poid apparaissait sur son cœur et il se demandait : « mais pourquoi elle a réagi comme sa ? »

Car en effet, personne ne conaissait la raison du trouble de Hermione, et elle non plus en conséquant, elle se sentait mal, a chaque fois qu'elle sentait _sa_ présence pres d'elle, elle était prise d'un forte envie de pleurer et de taper sur sa gueule d'ange, « Mais pourquoi je réagis comme sa ? ca n'est que Malefoy Ptain »

Mais elle avait beau se résigner, rien n'y fesait, Hermione Grnager allait mal, elle se sentait faible devant ce grand regard gris qui la scrutait jour apres jour. Elle se sentait démolie par ce geste qu'il avait eu a son égard…

Alors que comme tout les matins, elle se levait aux aurores pour éviter toute trace humaine, elle fût projetée contre le mur et croisa deux yeux glacé aux reflets métalique :

-Granger, quand est ce que tu vas arrêter ton manège ?

-De quoi tu parle Malefoy ? je ne joue pas

-Ecoute Granger c'est quoi ce cirque ? tu te foue de ma gueule ? explique ! Pourquoi tu te renferme sur toi même ?

-Depuis quand tu te soucis des Sang de Bourbe Malefoy ? Lache moi !

Il la lacha sans cérémonie

-Tu sais quoi Granger, t'es qu'une garce j'étais venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles…

-Et bien tu sai quoi au moins nous somme fixés, je sui une garce et toi un fils a papa.

-Je t'interdis de dire sa dis Draco dont les yeux étaient devenus orageux

-Ah oui é moi ? tu n'avait pas l'autorisationde me ridiculiser ni de m'insulter et tu l'as fait ! Pendant 6 ans j'ai supporté mais tu sais quoi malefoy la ca a été la goutte d'eau qui afait déborder le vase

-C'est pas pareil

-Abon ? qu'est ce qui est différent ?

-Granger…

-Oh que non Malefoy, ne m'addresse plus jamais la parole, je t'interdis de m'addresser la parole. Ne me touche plus avec tes sales pattes de Mangemorts cracha Hermione

-MAIS TU VAS M'ECOUTER ALA FIN OUI JE NE SUIS PAS UN MANGEMORTS JAMSI JE N'EN SERAIS UN ET JE RESSEMBLE AUTANT A MON PERE QUE TOI A UN SANG PUR !!

-Bien tres bien Malefoy come sa je sui fixé, maintenant dégage

Désemparé Drago la lacha et s'en alla vers sa chambre, il se retourna une derniere fois et il vit qu'elle le regardait, les yeux vides et remplis de larmes…

Cette vison le troubla mais il ne dit rien et entra dans sa chambre.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que les deux préfets ne se parlait plus, chacun pensant a l'autre, la vie autour d'eux avait pris un rythme normal et ils essayaient de s'y accrocher sans trop y préter d'attention.

Un soir, alors qu'il revenait de leur rondes comme d'habitude silencieuse et epsante, ils virent que Mc Gonagal les attendaient devant leur appartement :

-Bonjour jeunes gens

-Bonjour répondirent vaguement Hermione et Draco

-Bien c'était juste pour vous annoncer que vous etes chargés d'organisé le Bal d'Halloween excusez moi de vous avoir déranger .Bonne nuit

Ils entrerent sans un mot dans la salle commune quand soudain Hermione brisa le silence :

-Bon et bien Male.. eu Draco je propose que l'on fasse une trêve parce que organisé tout sa dans la discorde enfin tu comprend

-Mhmm, ouais Ok je suis d'accord Gran.. eu Hermione

-Bien bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de tres bonne humeur et comme c'était dimanche, elle décida de s'habille décontracté, c'est ainsi que munie de son panatcourt tres serré blanc et de son pull avec un col en v noir et ses converses de la même couleurs elle fit irruption dans la salle commune.

Draco étaot assi tranquillement, son t-shirt laissant deviné sa musculature parfaite, lorsqu'il apercu Hermione, il en resta bouche bée, elle était tout simplement magnifique

-Draoc ? tu a dja déjeuner ?

-Non je t'attendais

-Ok

Ils mangèrent traquilement tout en se guettant du regard

-Bon alors ? tu a des idées pour le bal ?

-Oui certaines répondit Hermione

-Explique dit draco avec son petit sourire en coin.

-Et bien j'avais pensé a un bal ou chacun devrait se déguiser se transformer pour que personne ne le reconaisse

-Oui bonne idée mais aussi que le themes soi ange et démon.

-Si tu veux…

-Bon alors on fait comme ca ?

-Oui

-Bon alors pour l'ambiance…

-Mystere, amour et horreur

-Mouais…

-Tu as d'autres idées Draco lui dit Hermione avec un petit sourire moqueur

-Eu non non d'accord on fait comme sa. Dit Draco en rougissant

-Tres bien bo alors je te préviens cette apres midi je vais a pré au Lard, j'ai une autorisation spéciale de Mc Gonagall, si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi comme sa on choisiras les décor.

-Non non c'est bon je te fais confiance

-Bien

En fin d'apres midi Hermione reint, et quand elle entre dans sa salle commune elel entednit de drole de bruit, elle frappa a la porte mais Draco ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, elle ouvrit la porte doucement et se retrouva nez a nez avec un draco et une Serdaigle en pleine partie de jambe en l'air. Elle vira rouge pivoine et s'enfuit comme un voleuse non sans avor refermé délicatement la porte, Draco ne c'était rendu compte de rien…

**Rewiews Please**


	6. Chapter 5 : Prise de tête

Juste pour oublier que je te hais

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 4 : prise de tête **

Le soir Hermione descendit manger et retrouva Rom et Harry en train de se goinfrer de pâtes a la carbonara :

-Bonsoir les garcons !

-Coucou Mione sa va demanda harry qui avait fini sa bouhe

-Oui oui je termine l'organisation du bal d'Halloween je suis un peu sourbouquée.

-Mafoytfé p acier ? demada Ron la bouhe pleine

-Eu pardon Rony je n'aie pas tous compris fit Hermione avec un air amusé

-Malefoy te fais pas trop chié ?

-Euh.. non non sa va la on a pas le temps de se disputer on doit préparer le bal qui est dans 4 jours fit hermione se rappellant soudain la scene qu'elle avait surpris quelque heures plutôt.

C'est a ce moment précis que Malefoy et la serdaigle en question choisirent d'entrer dans la grande salle. Hermione se renfrogna aussitôt et se mit soudain a s'intéresser aux petit pois situé a quelque centimetre de son assiette.

Elle sentit au bout de quelques instant un regard pesant sur elle, elle leva la tête et croise un regard d'acier , en effete un certain blod la fixait sans gêne, il semblait la désabiller du regard, elle le regarda avec mépris et se remit a sa comptemplation du petite pois qui n'avait pas bouger de place.

-Drakichouuu ?

-Oui Pansy ? Que me vaux la malchance d'entendre ta vois nasilliarde pour la enième fois de la journée ?

-Pourquoi tu fixe cette sang de bourbe !?

-Je ne t'aie rien demander ! se renfrogna t'il

-Je te comprend quelque par, ça doit etre horrible de vivre avec elle.

-Pansy… dit Drago d'un air las

-Oui Dragounet ?

-La ferme.

Sur ce il se leva et sortit de la grande salle sans un regard en arriere .

En sortant il croisa le trio infernal qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers le grand escalier.

-Tiens La belette et le balafré avec ma colocataire préférée, vous m'aviez manqué

-Tiens Malefoy ! dis Hermione il fallait se douter qu'une blague de si mauvais gout venait de toi ta vis sexuelle prend tellement de place dans ta vie que tu n'as plus de place pour le reste ! Dis Hermione en le regardant d'un air Mauvais.

Sur cette dernier phrase, elle partit en courant pour monter dans sa chambre ou elle s'enferma a double tour.

Drago ne dit riien, il était resté sans voix devant la réplique cinglante de la jolie Brune. Il avait compris l'allusion qu'elle avait employé et en était resté pantois. Pourquoi avait il fais sa ? Mais parcque tu en vait envie Draco lui dit spn fort intérirue, il se gifla intérieurement et monta les marches digne, il n'allit pas se laisse rfaire par une vulgaire enfant de moldue.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla tard et il avait déjà raté 1 heure de cour, Runes, il ne s'en soucia pas et alla directement en cour de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il arriva certes quelque minutes en retard masi tout de même a temps pour en pas etre le dernier, il se rendit compte qu'il en restait qu'un seule place de libre, a coté de Hermione. Il s'avanca et s'assis a coté d'elle de maniere désinvolte.

-Tiens malefoy dis froidement Hermione

-Cache ta joie Granger.

-Malefoy je vais etre ters clair sois tu ferme ta grande bouche et tu me laisse tranquille soit je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être venue au monde. Grinca Hermione

-Ah oui ? et de quoi devrais je avoir peur ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je sui capable dit elle

Mais Mc Gonagall les coupa et ils ne purent continuer leur exhanges de politesse jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Chapitre court certes mais bon important pour la suite D

Rewiews please !


	7. Chapter 6 : Le bal

Juste pour oublier que je te hais

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 6 : Le Bal**

Il était environs 19h45 et Hermione venait juste de terminer de se préparer pour le bal.

Elle se regarda une derniere fois dans le miroir et mit un fin masque de dentelle avec des pailletes devant des yeux qu'ellle noua dans ces cheveu a l'aide de rubans blanc.

Apres un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir elle se résigna a descendre dans la grande salle…

Hermione entra dans la salle et elle admira le travail qu'elle avait fait avec Draco, c'était splendide, elle remarqua aussi que tout les éleves avaient joués le jeu et elle n'aurait su dire qui était qui derriere ces masques.

Alors qu'elle s'avancait prudemment au milieu de la foule, elle vit que presque tout les garcons se retournait sur son passage, elle fut alors heureuse d'avoir eue cette idée de masque…

POV DRACO

Alors que je scrutait sans vvraiment faire attention la salle qui se remplissait peu a peu tout en sirotant un verre de bierre au beurre, je la vis :

Elle était tout simplement splendide, sa robe était blanche avec une coupe bustier, elle était fendu jusque mi-cuisse, elle scintaillait de milles feu grâce a depetite paillete bien placées. Elle portait un léger voile qui recouvrait ses épaules nues, accrochées dans son dos, 2 magnifiques ailes d'anges, elle étaie sublime. Son masque était attaché grâce a deux rubans blancs qui s'entremelaients dans une coupe compliquées qui laissaient passé d'inombrables mèches bouclés. Elle rayonnait tou simplement.

Draco ne la lachait plus du regard, il était comme coupés de l'instant présent tan cette beauté mystérieuse l'intrigait et le subjuquait . Soudain son regard se tourna vers lui.

POV HERMIONE

C'est la que je l'apercu. Il émanait de lui le respect et la classe vetu de noir et rouge et portan une cape a grand col, ces cheveu était relaché é noir lui donai un air d'aristocrate mais ce qui la frappa le plus étaient ces yeux, il étaient rouge sang mais malgré tout je ne détourna pas le regard, j'étaits fasciné par la beauté empoisonnée de ce jeune homme dont j'ignorais l'identité.

Soudain la musique de fond s'arreta pour laisse rplace a un slow. Le vampire qui occupait l'esprit de Hermione s'avanca alors vers elle et lorsqu'il arriva sa hauteur il lui demanda

-Veux tu dancer avec moi bel ange ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il lui prit la main pour l'entrainer sur la piste, il mit sa main sur ces hanches et hermione mit sa tête sur son épaule. Et ils commencèrent a dancer.

Ala fin de la dance, ils séparèrent a contre cœur, Draco planta son regard sang dans celui de sa partenaire et lui souffla

-Quel est ton nom bel oiseau de nuit ?

-Tu ne le sauras pas lui idt elle dans un demi sourire mélancolique.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir il l'embrassa doucement. Une secondes plus tard , il avait disparu.

Choquée par ce qui venait de se passer hermione décida qu'elle allait se coucher pour se changer les idées…

Alor qu'il avancait comme un inconscient a travers le parc, il se remémorait ce baiser échangé furtivement mais bizarrement il n'avait pas eue envie d'aller plus loin, lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix, il était devenu comme fou, il la connaissait cette vois mais il n'arrivait pas a mettre le main dessus, mais sa ne l'vait pas empecher d'avoir cette envie irrésistible de l'embrasser mais voila les Malefoy sont lache et il s'était enfui car enfait il savait pertinament qui était cetet juene file mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre…

_Qui était ce magnifique démon ? _Hermione se remuait la question dans la tête depuis maintenant 1 heure mais elle n'arrivait pas a déterminer qu'elle était l'identité de ce bel inconnu. _Pourtant cette voix…_ Oui cette vois lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ? la était toute la question… Elle lui avait semblé si familière comme si elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part…

Sur ces belles paroles pleines de secrets, Hermione s'endormit en pensant a un certains Serpentard avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux couleur de sang…

Draco rentra quelque minutew apres que la rouge et or se soit endormis, il alla directement dans sa chambre et trouva posé sur son lit une lettre :

_Fils_

_Le maitre commence a me parler de toi, il aimerait te rencontrer pour voir si tu es digne d'intégrer ses rangs._

_L.Malfoy_

Hiii jadore ce chapitre

Rewiews plz


	8. Chapter 7 : Découvertes

JUSTE POUR OUBLIER QUE JE TE HAIS

**JUSTE POUR OUBLIER QUE JE TE HAIS**

**Chapitre 7 : Découvertes **

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla difficilement mais de bonne grace tout de même, elle s'était mise dans la tête de retrouver son prince charmant de la veille. Ses grands yeux chocolats étaient teintés de détermination et s'est habille d'un sweat bleu pale sérré et légerement décolleté et d'un slim noir qu'elle sortit de sa chambre pour se préparer un petit déjeuner plus que copieux. Alors qu'elle préparait des toasts ( Hum g rien trouvée de mieux ) qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle , en effet Draco s'était glisser derrière elle et humait avec envie ce petit déjeuner.

-Et bien Granger eu Hermione je ne savais pas que tu avais un don pour la cuisine.

-Draco tu ne sais rien de moi

-C'est vrai

-Tu veux manger avec moi ? lui demanda elle

-Eu… hésita il

-Allez promis je ne t'empoisonne pas plaisanta elle

-Bon d'accord dit il avec un petit sourire

Ils s'assirent autour de la petite table de leur salle commune et commencèrent a manger sans un bruit. Chacun lancant des petis regards a l'autre. Soudain le visage de Hermione s'éclairat et elle décida d'essayer de metter Malefoy mal a l'aise

-Dis Draco si on jouait a ni ou ni non ?

-Eu c'est quoi sa ?

-C'est un jeu moldus

-Ah non alors dis il prenant une mine de dégout

-Hey t'as di non t'as perdu dit elle en lui tirant la langue.

-Rhha Granger tu m'énerve

-Je sais je sais dit elle avec un petit air satisfait.

-Hermione ? l'acosta Draco

-Oui

-Ahaaa je t'aie eue.

Hermione sourit devant la mine enfantine de Draco, ses yeux métalliques scintillaient de malice. Soudain elle repris son sérieux.

-Bon je vais travailler ala bibliothèque pour les ASPICS bonne journée.

Elle se dirigea vers le tableau et sortit de ses ppartements le sourire aux levres. Qaund soudaine elle entendit

-Tiens une sang de Bourbe

-Pansy… soupira Hermione

-Alors sale rat de bibliothèque comment parles tu a tes supérieurs. Cracha Pansy

-Oh mais je vois... Ma supérieure c'est toi ? Questionna Hermione

-Totu a fait fit Pansy fiere

-Et bien tu sais quoi dégage je te respecte autant que je respecterais mon veracrasses nain.

Interloquée, Pansy regarda la gryffondor continuer son chemin un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Arrivée ala bibliothèque, Hermione s'assis tranquillement et déballa son sac . Cela faisait bientôt une heur et demie qu'elle étudiait lorsque elle entendit deux voix féminines paralnt a voix basse mais tout de même assez fort pour qu'Hermionentende distinctement ce qu'elle disaient :

-Oui tu l'a vu hier le démon ave les cheveux noirs

-Celui avec les yeux rouges ?

-Oui même qu'il n'a dansé qu'une seuls dance et c'était avec un ange

-Celui qui avait des ailes dans le dos ?

-Ouiii !! Alors tu voie ?

-Oui oui bien sûr.

La conversation devenait intéressante. Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de l'étagere de geuche pour pouvoir mieux entendre sans se faire repérer.

-Et bien tout a l'heure j'ai croiser Draco Malefoy

Le poul de Hermione s'accélera.

-Le beau blond ?

-Oui et bien je lui suis rentré dedans sans le faire expres et le contenu de son sac et du mien se sont renversé

-Oh mince ! Il a du raler

-Non il avait l'air dans ses pensées il a ramasser ses affaires sans me regarder c'est excuser et…

-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que Draco Malefoy s'est excusé, i ldevait vraiment etre préoccupé

-Oui il en avait plutôt l'air etd onc en ramassant ses faires j'ai pris par erreurs une boite et dvine ce que j'ai trouvé dedans ??

-Dis moi dis moi !!

-Et bien une lotion pour se colorere les cheveux en noir et des lentilles de contact rouges

-NoooooooooN !!

-Si cela veut donc dire que…

Mais hermione n'en entendit pas plus elle rangea ses affaires d'un geste fébrile

_J'ai embrassé Malefoy_

De son coté Draco était aller faire un tour dans les couloirs mais apres s'être fit bousculer par une jeune file de 5 eme année il décida de rentrer dans son dortoir.

Apres avoir bu un bon lait chaud ( Beuurk ), Il s'allongea dans le canapé et s'assoupit.

Une heure plus tard il s'était réveillé en sursaut par un bruit non identifié. Il décida donc, de mauvaise humeur d'aller dire a Granger d'éviter de marcher comme un hippopotame. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre elle était vide, pourtant il vit quelque chose de blanc et brillant, il s'approcha doucement et pris cet objet dans ces mains, il reconnu immédiatement cette finesse, cette texture, cette douceur et ces fins rubans blancs…

_Ce masque…_

Soudain il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer Il vit alors une Hermione éssouflée,

-C'étais toi !! dirent t'ils tout les deux dans un même souffle

Hihiiii Rewiews plz

G galeré pour se chapitre


	9. Chapter 8 : le tout premier

Alors c'était toi

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 7 : Le tout premier **

New chapiitre ! qui mon cerveau carbure pour vous sortir des trucs bien lol

Bref lachez vos rewiews D

_« Alors c'était toi ! »_

Ils ne disaient plus rien, un silence de mort régnait dans la chambre de la gryffondor, ils s'observaient sans relâche, se jaugeaient du regard, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Ils s'en doutaient au fond d'eux même, ils savaient, des le début mais ils avaient refoulée bien vite cette pensée.

Leurs regard se croisèrent… Et la une déferlante de sentiment se bouscula dans leur cœur d'un coté la haine le dégout de l'autre et puis il y avait ce sentiment un sentiment nouveau, ils étaient attirés comme des aimants leur lèvres ne demandant qu'à se rencontrées , leur mains ne voulant que se touchées.

Draco s'avancat tel un automate de Hermione, mit sa main sur sa joue et plongea son regard océan dans celui noisette de la jeune fille il se pencha doucement vers elle, leur lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimetres l'une de l'autre Hermione ce mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et toucha les lèvres de Malefoy. Ce baiser était dou et contenu aucun d'eux n'osait forcer le passage.

_« Draco Malefoy !! Tu es en train d'embrasser une Gryffondor une Sang de Bourbe !! Hermione Granger !! »_

Se rendant compte de son geste, Draco poussa violemment la Gryffondor et rnetra en trombe dans sa chambre sans se retourner il claqua la porte, laissant une Hermione seule et déconfite.

Comment avait il put la lacher comme cela ? comment avait il put alor que quelque secondes plus tôt ils s'était avancé vers elle et l'avait embrassée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… Elle avait été stupide, elle avait cru que sa serait possible qu'il avait changé, elle s'était trompée.

_« Quelle idiote ! »_

Elle se coucha, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle fit des cauchemars cette nuit la, des cauchemars plein de mages noirs et de magnifique garçons aux cheveux blonds…

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne heure, elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, elle faisait peur a voir, ses yeux étaient gonflés et sa peau terne a cause de son manue de sommeil. Elle prit sa douche et s'habilla en vitesse, jeta quelques sort sur son visage pour paraître en pleine forme et sortit rapidement de ses appartements, il lui restait encore une heure avant d'aller manger, elle décida donc d'aller ala bibliotheque.

Cependant elle ne se rendit pas compte que en se réveillant ce matin… Elle était seule dans ses appartements, le jeune Malefoy n'était plus la…


	10. Chapter 9 : Absence

Juste pour oublier que je te hais

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 9 : Absence**

Hermione resta moins longtemps que prévu a la bibliothèque, persuader qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose. Elle remonta donc dans ses appartements, elle remarqua alors que Draco ne s'était toujours pas levé. Elle entrouvrit la porte et vit qu'il n'était plus dans son lit. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et descendit manger.

-Bonjour Mione sa va ?

-Oui Ron sa va

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Avec Malefoy ?

-Eu… ba rien dis Hermione en rougissant

-Il ne t'as pas fait de mal

-Mais non Ron ne t'inquiète pas

_« S'il savait »_

Mais Hermione était inquiète, ce matin elle ne vît pas Draco au petite déjeuner, ni pendant la journée, ni le jour suivant…

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que personne n'avait revu Draco Malefoy. Hermione se faisait un sang d'encre mais en laissait rien paraître.

Le soir du troisième jour, elle monta dans ces appartement, se suprenant a regarder passer chaque tête blonde pour vérifier si elle n'état Draco. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle laissa couler une larmes de dépit, _ou était il ?_

Elle décida donc comme tout les soirs d'aller dans la chambre de son colocataire pour vérifier si il était rentré entre temps. C'est la qu'un détails attira son regard, une lettre posée sur el bureau du Serpentard au quelle elle n'avait pas fait attention, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit avec horreur la lettre du père de Draco.

S'en étaot trop pour Hermione les larmes aux yeux elle se rua dehors et couru aussi vite qu'elle pût vers la grande porte. Il fallait qu'elle évacue sa douleur et courir lui faisait oublier.

Arriver aux bords du lac elle s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et laissa libre court a ses larmes. Elle était seule a présent toute seule il n'y avait plus tout ses élèves autour d'elle, elle pouvait réfléchir a sa guise.

Soudain elle se retourna, elel venait d'entendre un râle, une plainte, elle s'approcha doucement de l'endroit d'où provenait ce gémissement mais elle ne trouva rien, elle commenca a paniquer ele ne rêvait pas quelque chose couinait autour d'elel mais elle n'arrivait pas a déterminer ou.

Soudain la plainte se fît plus pressante elel s'approcha encore et c'est qu'elle le vît.

-OH MON DIEU

_« Draco »_

Hii jsai jsui sadique

Mais bon encore une chapitre court me direz vous mais bon j'arrie pas a écrire plus donc je poste souvent rewiews


	11. Chapter 10 : pour te sentir pres de moi

Juste pour oublier que je te hais

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 10 : Pour te sentir près de moi**

_-OH MON DIEU !!_

_« Draco »_

Hermione s'approche encore un peu et vît un Draco Malefoy couvert de blessures et de profondes entailles, il est recouvert de bleu et ses blessures saignent abondamment. Sa respiration est saccadé.

-Draco, je t'emmene a l'infirmerie.

-N…Non

-Bien sur que si quelle question

-P…as L'infirmerie

-Mais…

-S'il…S'ilteplait

-Tres bien

Troublée hermione fait léviter de corps de son colocataire et le ramene tant bien que mal vers leur appartement.

Arrivée a bon port ( xp l'expression ) elle dépose délicatement Draco sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune et l'examine. Il respire de moins en moins souvent et est plus pâle que jamais, elle décide alors de prendre les choses en main. Elle enleva de tee-shirt de Draco et soigne une par une ses blessures, les désinfecte les referme, tout cela en douceur. De temps a autre le Serpentard gémissait mais elle lui soufflait des paroles réconfortantes et il se calmait presque aussitôt. Il était cependant fiévreux et elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire baisser sa température.

Alors qu'il était 4h00 du matin et qu'Hermione avait enfin fini de soigner son Serpentard, elle tombait de sommeil

-Draco ?

-MMh ?

-Je vais te laisser repose toi essaye de dormir un peu

-Reste avec moi.

Ne pouvant ou plutôt ne voulant pas refuser Hermione mit Malefoy dans le canapé et s'assit a coté de lui, il la prit dans ses bras douloureux, d'abord tendu elle le regarda et vit qu'il s'était endormi, elle mît sa tête aux creux de son coup et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin et se réveilla toujours dans deux bras puissants, et leva la tête pour croiser deux grand yeux océan qui la fixait, protecteurs. En effet Draco Malefoy la fixait avec une léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Hermione

-Moui assez, à par que j'ai affreusement mal à la tête plaisanta t'il

-Oh excuse moi je t'écrase.

-Non non c'est bon.

-Mais si et puis il faut que je te soigne.

-Hermione

-Bon alors je vais descendre manger pendant ce temsp tu vas prendre ta douche et quand je remonte je te fais a manger

-Mais…

-Pas de mais il fait que tu récupère pas de cour ni aujourd'hui ni demain.

-Hermione

-Tût tût tût Draco ne discute pas

Et joignant le geste a la parole elle entreprit d'enlever le tee-shirt du jeune homme et de soigner ses plaies moins appararentes.

-C'est lui qui t'as fais ca ? demanda t'elle d'une petite voix

Draco acquiesçât

-Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me mette la marque

-Tu…Tu ne voulais pas

-Non je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas être comme mon père

Hermione ne rajouta rien elle savait que il avait fait un gros effort en lui disant cela. Elle soigna la plaie qui cintrait le visage du beau blond du milieu de la joue a la racine de ses cheveux. Elle caressa ces cheveux et Draco frissonna arrivée au niveau de sa joue

-Aie !!

-Oups désolé

-Sa fait mal

-Pauvre chéri dit Hermione les yeux pétillants

-Tout a fait !

-Tres bien

Elle lui fît alors un petit bisous sur la joue. Surpris il ne dit et la regarda d'un regard interrogateur elel le regarda avec un grand sourire et lui dit

-Chez les Moldus on appelle sa un bisou magique.

Et elle sortit de la salle commune…

Cela faisait une semaine que Hermione était aux petits soins pour Draco qui était encore faible. Elle trouvait encore le moyen de travailler et de faire partager au Serpentard les différents cours. Un matin alor qu'elle s'affairait dans la salle de bains Draco entra et la prti dans ses bras :

-tu te démène trop petite lionne je vais mieux

-Mais Draco

-Non non je retourne en cours aujourd'hui.

-Tu es sur que…

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu en as déjà fais mille fois trop, j'ai récupérer a la vitesse de l'éclair grâce a tes oins lui dit il avec un magnifique sourire

Hermione rougit mais ne dit rien elel lui sourit timidement

-Très bien come tu veux.

Draco lui fît un bisous sur le front et sortit de ma salle de bains laissant une Hermione troublée.

Ahaaaaaaaa enfin finit cela vous plait ?

Rewiews plz


	12. Chapter 11 :Pour etre la plus belle

Juste pour oublier que je te hais

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 11 : Pour être la plus belle**

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois et demi que Hermione et Draco s'entendait plus que bien : En effet ils étaient devenu proche.

Ils s'évitaient durant la jjournée pour éviter les prises de bec entre leur bande mais le soir des la porte de leurs appartements fermée ils redevenaient complices.

Un soir, Draco ressue une lettre :

_Draco_

_comment a tu osé faire cela ? Me renier moi,et le seigneur_

_Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tiré comme cela, tu auras cette_

_Marque. On n'échappe pas son destin fils._

_Je viendrais te voir pour te remettre les idées en place._

_L.M_

Draco ne dit rien, il ne bougeait plus, il était obnubilé par cette lettre de menace.

Il était tellement occupée a la comptempler qu'il ne sentit pas deux yeux ce posé sur lui et s'avancer pour pouvoir lire l'objet de la lettre. Elle poussa alors un petit cri qui fit sortir Draco de sa transe.

-Hermione qu'est ce que…

-Draco c'est eu…

-Oui je sais mais bon…

-Mais il va te faire du mal dit Hermione d'un air suppliant

-De tout facon, je e céderais pas, je ne veux pas etre...co…comme lui

-Tu es sur

-Absolument

-Oh ! Draco

Et elle le prît dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, le serpentard encercla la jeune femme de ses bras puissant et il s'assit avec elle dans la canapé

Ils restèrent la longtemps, sans savoir combien exactement, ils essayaient tout les deux de refouler ces choses qui leu oppressait le cœur, ils savaient que ce n'étaient pas une simple amitier, mais ils préferaient faire semblant de ne pas voir ils ne voulaient pas voir et accepté la réalité de leur sentiments.

Le lendemain, ils furent convoqués par le professeur dumbledore qui leur annonca qu'il y aurait un bal de noël et qu'ils devaient y aller ensemble.

Ils se mairent aussitôt au travail

-Alors je propose qu'il y est de la neige mais qu'elle ne tache pas les vêtements.

-Oui et que tout soi bleu gris argent

-Les couples devront s'accorder au niveau couleur

-Oui

-Bon alors on fait come cela ??

-Oui oui

-Draco ?

-MMH ?

-Tu rêves

-Eu non non

-Bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit ma lionne

Hermione sourit elle aimait beaucoup qu'il l'appelle comme cela.

Draco lui soupira, il s'était encore perdu dans la comptemplation de la jeune fille. Mais qu'elle était magnfique, ces yeux noisette aux mille reflets et ces cheveux bouclés descendants en cascade sur ses frêles épaules…. « _Mon dieu qu'elle est belle »_

Quelque jour plus tard, Il était organiséé une sortie a pré au lard a l'occasion du bal de noël, tout dans le petit village n'était que grelots neiges sapin et rubans rouges.

Hermione et Ginny laissèrent les Garcons aux 3 balais pour aller faire leur emplettes. Hermione avaient annoncé aux garcons qu'elle y allait avec Malefoy et aaient mis 10 min a les convaincre de ne pas le tuer. Elle s'était mis d'accord avec Draco pour qu'il soit tt les 2 « verts ».

Elle partirent donc en direction de _« Fashion Wizard At Night » _La toute nouvelle boutique de mode pour les soirées de Pré au lard

Ginny choisi une robe argentée bordée de gros fils noirs et ceinturée grace a un gros nœuds noir, elle lui descendait jusqu' 'au pied et était très serrée, Ginny était tout simplement sublime.

Hermione elle avait craquée sur une robes vert émeraude qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds, elle était serré en bustier et était tres évasée a partir du moment ou la robe se resserrait en 2 deux petis noeurs discret de part et d'autre de la ceinture. Elle était sublime.

Elle sortirent donc de la boutique très satisfaites de leur achats.

Le soir même étaot donné le bal, apres avoir préparés la salle, Hermione accapara la salle de abins malgré les protestations de son colocataire

-Mais ma lionne tu es toujours la plus belle la taquina Draco

-Draco…

-S'il te plait

-Non va dans ton dortoir pour te préparer.

-Humph

-Quoi ?

-Non rien … 20h30 devant la grande salle

-Oui oui

Et il sortit, Hermione comenca alor a se coiffer, elle se fit des nattes collées à sa tête et termina le tout en fixant le reste de ses cheveux libres en un chignon lâche. Elle se maquilla en cernant ces yeux de noir et elle cerna se paupiere de vrillant de la même couleur que sa robe. Elel se regarda tres satisfaite du résultat…

Ahaa ! Alors ? elle vous plait ma mione come sa )

Rewiews plz


	13. Chapter 12 : Bal de nöel

Il l'attendait en bas des escaliers, son costumes noir et vert émeraude s'ajustant parfaitement a son corps d'athlète

Il l'attendait en bas des escaliers, son costumes noir et vert émeraude s'ajustant parfaitement a son corps d'athlète. Ses yeux gris bleus faisant des allées et retours sur les différentes jeunes filles qui descendaient le grand escaliers, mais aucune ne lui faisait de l'effet, il ne pensait qu'à elle, elle hantait ses pensées nuit et jours, ils rêvait d'elle ne jurait que par elle, il n'y avait qu'elle et encore elle.

Soudain son regard fût attirée par une jeune demoiselle portant une robe bustier vert émeraude, et le monde n'avait plus d'importance, a ses yeux il n'y avait que sa présence qui comptait, elle était sublime, elle descendait prudemment les escaliers lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, Draco crut alors voir un éclairs d'admiration et d'assurance. Elle s'apporcha doucement d elui et lui présenta sa main

-Tu es magnifique ma lionne, le vert te va a merveille di Draco avec un regard enjôleur

-Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas trop mal non plus vil serpent

-Oh fait attention a se que tu dis parce que je sort les griffes

-Tiens tu t'es inventé une personnalité de Gryffondor ?? lui dit elle malicieusement

Draco fit semblant de faire un visage outré mais rit ensuite de bon cœur. Mc Gonagall arriva alors a leur hauteur pour leur dire qu'il devait se rendre sur la piste, les préfets en chefs ayant l'obligation d'ouvrir le bal.

Ils s'avancèrent alors et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, le silence se fît…pesant…électrique. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le couple de jeunes danceurs. Ils se mirent au milieu de la piste et la musique commença, Draco mit ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire et ils commencèrent à danser deux yeux noisette pétillants de malice plantés dans un océan de douceur. Ils étaient comme coupés du monde emportés par un sentiment nouveau les rongeant de l'intérieur.

Ils ne voyaient pas Ron écumant de rage que ce vil serpent pose ses mains de cadavre sur SA Mione et Harry essayant de le calmer et Ginny les scruatnt un petit sourire sur le visage et Pansy s'énervant apres cette petit gryffondor coincée qui osaient mettre ses sales pattes de Sang de Bourbe sur son Drakichou.

Non ils ne voyaient pas il n'entendait pas, ils évoluaient sur la piste en silence, se scrutant du regards en essayant de refouler ce sentiments mystérieux qui les envahissait.

Lorsque la danse prit fin la lionne et le serpent se séparèrent a contre cœur mais ne dirent rien, juste un sourire un sourire qui voulait tout dire…

Quand soudain Pansy s'approcha de Hermione

-Alors sale sang de Bourbe on en a bien profiter ?

-De quoi je me mêle Pansy

-De mes affaires

-Je ne vois pa de quoi tu pales lui dit Hermione en essayant de contenir sa colère grandissante.

-Oh que si tu vois !! Hurla Pansy rouge de colère, Draco lui avait vu que Pansy avait attquée Hermione et regardait éberlué cette scène peut commune.

-Non

-Draco Malefoy sa ne te dis rien ? Petite Sang impur

-Oui effectivement je connais cette personne répondit Hermione sur un ton défis et ou est le problème ?

-Mon problème tu ne vois pas ou est le problème ? Le problème petite imbécile ( OOOh méchannnt xD ) c'est que tu touche mon Draco le mien avec tes salles pattes de Sang de Bourbe, tu touche a mes affaires et sa me pose un probleme alors maintenant tu vas m'couter tu vas retourner dans ta bibliothèque miteuse et arreter de toucher Le prince des Serpentards avec tes mains crasseuses cracha Pansy avec un air mauvais

S'en fut trop pour Hermione qui parti en courant dehors, en larmes…

Pansy se retourna alors fière comme un paon vers Draco qui essayait tant bien que mal de masquer cette rage lui montant au ventre. Il s'avança alors vers elle d'un pas rageur, s'arrêta a 2 mm de son oreille son souffle sur son coup dénudé et il lui susurra d'un air mauvais

-sa y est tu t'es bien fait remarquer, tout le monde nous regarde

-Mais Draco dit Pansy déboussolée mais trop effrayée par le ton employé par son serpent chéri pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

-Il suffit rentre maintenant tu a déjà assez fait ton intéressante.

Le Serpentard regarda la jeune femme s'en aller la tête surement bourrée de questions. Il s'assura alors que Weasley Potter et sa bande étaient toujours assis au bar pour se diriger discrètement vers la porte…

Une fois dehors, il marcha plus vite, jusqu'à courir, jusqu'à l'essoufflement. Il la cherchait scrutant le parc sombre des son regard d'acier, avancant prudemment.

Lorsque soudain il la vit elle était adossée a un arbre a quelques mètres du lac, la tete entre las mins. Il s'approcha doucement et lorsqu'il arriva a sa hauteur il mit doucement une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

-Sa va ma lionne ?

-Oui bien sur je vais très bien dit Hermione acide.

-Ecoutes je…

-Non c'est bon j'ai compris, je ne peux pas trainer avec toi parce que je suis…je suis une…une

Elle fondis en larmes, incapables d'émettre un son de plus. Draco la pris dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

-Draco on ne peux pas

-Bien sur que si

-Tu auras des problemes…

-Ah bon ? parce que tu crois que cette petite trainée trop possessive de Pansy pourras me faire quelque chose

-Mais ton pere…il

-Ne t'occupe pas de lui se renfrogna Draco

Elle ne dit rien mais continuait de l'observer dubitative, « _elle ne me crois pas »_

-Ecoute ma lionne

-Mais...

-Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plait.

Elle ne dit rien et le regarda intensément

-Bien alors je en sais pas trop comment dire sa mais je veux que tu sache que quoi que les gens disent, quoi que les gens fassent je m'en fiche. Je tiens a toi mais toi sa dans la tête tu m'as sauvée la vie sans toi qui sais ou je serais en ce moment et dans quel état. Tu m'as soutenu tu a brisée en moi les barrières du sang même si des fois je me laisse emporter je veux que tu saches que je tiens a toi que sans toi sa en serais plus pareil et que je ne veux pas que tu m'évites ni que tu ne me parle plus Hermione, je tiens trop a toi pour cela.

Il releva la tête et fut surpris du spectacle qui s'offrit a ses yeux, Hermione pleurait, oui des larmes de bonheur sillonnaient ses joues rosies par le froid.

Draco s'aprocha alors d'elle et la pris dans ses bras , il la regarda longuement et doucement, tres doucement il se pencha vers le visage de sa lionne préférée et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Voili voilou Fini hihi

Un de mes chpitre préférés

Rewiews plz


	14. Chapter 13 : Début d'une relation

Juste pour oublier que je te hais

_**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**_

**Chapitre 13 : Début d'une relation**

_Tout d'abord merci pour vos rewiews qui me font tres plaisir ) et ensuite la suite de ma fic lol _

Il l'embrassa doucement découvrant chaque parcelle de ses douces lèvres rosies par le froid, Hermione au débout surprise et tendu se laissa faire et se mit a caresser doucement les cheveux blonds de son Serpentard.

Ils restèrent la longtemps à s'embrasser tendrement sans chercher a dépasser les limites, se découvrant petit a petit se rassurant. Soudain Hermione se détacha prudemment du Serpentard et l'observa, ses yeux brillaient d'un sentiment nouveau, un sourire étirait ses lèvres, mais il se transforma bien vite en un petit sourire triste lorsqu'il vit l'expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage de sa lionne

-Hermione

-Draco je ne sais pas si

-Mais

-Que vont dire les autres, ont ne peux pas

-On se cachera personne ne le saura

-Mais ton père…il

-Ne t'occupe pas de lui tant que tu es la près de moi rien n'a d'importance

Le visage de Hermione s'illumina, Draco la prit dans se bras et ils allèrent ensemble s'asseoir près du lac la tête de Hermione au creux du coup du Serpentard et Draco la tête dans les cheveux soyeux de sa lionne préférée, ils restèrent la a observait le ciel constellé, se nourrissant chacun de la chaleur de l'autre en essayant d'oublier le lendemain.

ils rentrèrent tard dans la nuit se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait de Miss Teigne. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartement et allèrent chacun dans leur chambre, ils s'endormirent bercés par leur rêves qui sans doute pour la première fois de l'année étaient similaires.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla tard , il devait être dans les environs de 11h.

Elle se prépara lentement, se remettant en mémoire chaque instant de la veille.

Elle s'habilla d'une tunique longue vert kaki elle mit un leggings blanc et des chaussures kaporal kaki ( mon trip du moment xD ) ett mit autour de sa taille une grosse ceinture blanche et noua une fleur blanche autour de son poignet. Elle s'observa dans le mroir et prononca la formule magique qui rendrait ses cheveux soyeux et ordonés « Flutis Capillis » ( Hum --').

Draco lisait tranquillement dans la salle commune en buvant délicatemen son café noir qu'il prenait tout les matins, mais ce matin la il était dans les nuages et ses pensées dérivaient vers une petite lionne aux yeux noisette avec 1000 reflets. Soudain il entendit la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire, il leva les yeux et le spectacle qui s'offrit a ses yeux lui coupa le souffle _« Mon dieu qu'elle est belle »_

Hermione observait son Serpentard satisfaite du résultat, mais très vite la gène s'installa, elle n'osait pas vraiment le regarder et lui sourire de peur qu'il la repousse _«n' était ce pour lui qu'une simple aventure d'un soir ? »_

Draco comprit le malaise de sa lionne, il se leva et s'avanca vers elle, il s'arrêta a sa hauteur et planta son regard froid dans celui pétillant de malice de sa partenaire

-Bonjour ma lionne lui dit il doucement tout en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les levres

-B'jour dit elle

-Comment vas-tu petite fille ?

-Biien mais la nuit a été longue sans toi se risqua t'elle mais elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Draco ne se crispa pas pour le moins et sourit avec un sourire malicieux, presque pervers

-C'est bizarre j'ai ressenti la même chose. Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi et mon corps parfait a se que je vois

Hermione rougit violemment

-Idiot.

Draco rit de bon cœur et serra sa lionne dans ses bras, quelle sentait bon, un mélange de fruit des bois et de vanille qui la rendait irrésistible aux yeux du beau Serpentard.

Hermione le fixait noyant ses pensées dans les beaux yeux de son amant, elle se mit alor sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. Elle se détacha doucement et souhaita bonne journée a Draco qui la regarda partir d'un air protecteur.

Ils descendirent donc déjeuner dans la grande salle, l'entrée très remarquée d'Hermione fit enrager Draco et surtout un certain Ron Weasley.

-Bonjour les Garçons, Ginny n'est pas la ?

-Non elle a de la fièvre répondit Harry.

-Ah d'accord Ron sa va ?

-Oui oui sa va tu était…très en beauté hier soir mais tu est partie vite lui dit il sur un ton de reproche

-Oui … euh… je ne me sentais pas très bien je suis remonter dans mes appartements.

-Ah !

-Mione tu ne devineras jamais la meilleure lui dit Harry

-Non Harry ne lui dit pas s'il te plait implora Ron

-Mais si mais si Harry dit moi dit Hermione soudain très intéresser par la conversation

-Hier soir au bal Ginny avait amené une de ses amies avec nous qui craquait sur Ron, et elle la dragué toute la soirée et à la fin de la soirée devant ou le monde Ron a renversé la cruche de limonade sur sa robe blanche qui est devenu transparente, la pauvre fille est devenu toute rouge et a gifler notre Ronny en lui disant que de toute façon il était nul et trop moche fit Harry a Hermione qui riait aux larmes.

-Oui bon sa va hein…. Dit Ron boudeur devant une Hermione et un Harry ayant du mala contenir leur rire.

Soudain Hermione s'arrêta de rire, Pansy Parkinson venait d'entrer dans la grande salle et essayait de se faire remarque avec sa mini jupe, son débardeur trop court et trop décolleté et ses talon aiguilles. Elle alla s'asseoir a coté de SON Draco et essayai de le draguer et ce dernier lui souriait naïvement. Elle écumait totalement, elle prétexta un mal de ventre et sortit rapidement de la salle, cependant elle n'avait pas vu que Draco n'avait fait cela que pour l'énerver…

En effet ce dernier avait observé SA lionne durant son repas et il avait vu comment elle se faisait draguer par Ron et a quel point ils la faisaient rire, combien elle avait l'air heureuse avec eux et combien et ne repoussait pas Ron quand se dernier faisait exprès de mettre sa main sur la sienne lorsqu'elle voulait attraper quelque chose. Ca l'avait fait enrager et il avait voulu se venger et le résultat obtenu avait été plus que satisfaisant.

Ils ne c'était pas vus de la journée et s'évitaient un maximum pour éviter les altercations entre leur deux groupes.

Le soir il rentra dans la salle commune presser de pouvoir gouter aux lèvres douces de sa lionne. Mais lorsqu'il vit sa tête il comprit que cela allait être difficile, en effet Hermione était tres remontée contre lui.

-Sa va ma lionne ?

-non

-Pourquoi cela lui dit il d'un air innocent alors qu'il connaissait pertinament la cause de son énervement.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot j'ai vu cette trainée de Parkinson de draguer et tu n'as rien fais

-Ecoute Hermione il faut jouer le jeu

-Ah oui ? alors explique moi juste pourquoi d'habitude tu l'ignore et la tu lui a sourit ? pourquoi tu a regardé son décolleté ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est sa ? tu préfere les file provocante les fille qui se montre que tu ne regarde que pour leur physique, les filles qui couhent des le premier c'est sa ? lui cria Hermione les larmes aux yeux

-Ah oui et moi alors, tu crois que sa ne me tue pas de voir weasmoche te toucher te parler te dévorer des yeux alors que je ne peux pas lui mettre un pin dans sa sale tête, ou qu'il mette sa main sur la tienne sans que je puisse le transformer en carpette…, ou quand il tesourirt niaisement en espérant que le regarde et que tu lu irend son sourire, dans ses moment tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de me retenir ? lui répondit Draco sur le même ton mais en criant moins fort

La colère de Hermione était dissipée, elle regardait son Serpentard avec un grand sourire

-Tu es jaloux.

-Pas du tout je ne veux pas qu'il te regarde tu est a moi

-A bon alors tu appelle sa comment ?

-De quoi ?

-Ton comportement

-Je ne sais pas feignit Draco.

-Moui rit Hermione

Draco sourit et entreprit d'embrasser tendrement sa lionne, celle-ci répondit avidement a son baiser qui devint plus osé, plus passionné les mains de Hermione parcouraient le visage et les cheveux du beaux Serpentard quand a celui-ci il couvrait le cou de sa partenaire de baiser papillons qui faisaient poussés des soupirs d'épanouissement a la jeune femme.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa au tableau et une voix grave résonna

-Fils ouvre moi !

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour il intima a Hermione de partir et cette derniere s'exécuta apres l'avoir embrasser une dernier fois

-Fais attentiona toi lui souffla t'elle.

_Voili Voilou D_

_Encore un ! j' aime assez lol_

_Rewiews _


	15. Chapitre 14 : Les ennuis débarquent

Juste pour oublier que je te hais

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 14 : Les ennuis débarquent**

_Oui oui je sais vous allez me dire apres avoir lu qu'ils se séparent bien vite mais bon c'est pour mieux se retrouver xD_

Draco s'avança d'un pas fébrile vers le tableau et l'ouvrit.

Son père… La personne qui avait fait de son enfance un calvaire il devait le reconnaître, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, même regard froid, même cheveux. Voila l'homme qui avait fait cauchemarder ces nuits, qui l'avait fait souffert pour l'endurcir, pour le rendre dur et impénétrable comme de la roche.

Mais elle, elle avait sue percer sa carapace elle avait su voir qui il était, lui avait montré les vraies choses, lui avait montré se que c'était que vivre, sans son masque.

-Draco

Le Serpentard en question se raidit, il ne devait pas s'égarer il ne devait pas penser a elle pour la protéger.

-Pere, que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite.

-Ne fait pas l'innocent _« Endoloris »_

Draco se tordit de douleur mais resta debout, il devait tenir, il devait être fort. Derrière la porte Hermione assistait impuissante a cette scène qui lui déchirait les entrailles. _« Draco !»_

Lucius Malefoy , après avoir infligé 4 ou 5 doloris a son fils s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant et le frappa au ventre puis sur la cage thoracique et le coupa a l'aide de sa canne au niveau de la joue Il était comme fou, aveugler par la colère, ses yeux gris brillaient come amusés par la torture qu'il faisait subir a Draco qui perdait petit a petit ses forces.

Soudain il se stoppa et lui dit :

-Comment as-tu pue faire cela, a moi a ton maitre, comment as-tu pues faillir a ton devoir ?

Désormais tu n'as plus el choix, tu recevra cetet marque quoi qu'il m'en coute est ce bien clair

-N…non

-Comment

-Non père

De rage Lucius frappa Draco au ventre et ce dernier tomba au fond de la salle mais avant de quitter la salle il lui dit

-Et que l'in ne me rapporte pas que tu t'es défilé ou que tu pactise avec l'ennemi n'est ce pas fils ?

Le sang de Draco se glaça , ennemi signifiait Hermione, il ne répondit pas et attendit docilement que son pere s'en aillepour se relever. Il devait mettre fin a sa relation avec Hermione pour elle pour eux.

Il se mit debout, tâta ses bras , se jambes, il n'avait rien de casser.Il s'avanca alors vers la porte de la chambre de sa lionne, il l'ouvrit et la il sut que jamais au grand jamais il ne pourrais lui faire du mal ni la quitter.

En effet Hermione était allongé sur son lit , les ongles en sang a fortce d'avoir été ronger, les yeux gonflés a force d'avoir pleurés, lorsqu'elle l'apercu, le beau Serpentard put percevoir l'anxiété qui la rongeait

-Oh ! Draco j'ai eut tellement peur

-Ce n'aie rien

-Attends laisse moi voir

-Hermione

-Tût !tût ! laisse moi

-Bon tres biien

Hermione souleva doucement le tee-shirt de son amant mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'elle trouvait et voyait, elle était triste, elle avait entendu ce que Lucius avait dit a son fils, et ennmiEs signifiait…elle. Elle soigna son Serpent chéri du mieux qu'elle put sans rien dire, la gorge nouée.

-C'est bon

-Merci ma lionne

Hermione allait sortir lorsque Draco l'apella

-Hermione il faut qu'on parle

-Pas envie

-En fait non il faut que je te parle

-Pas besoin d'user ta salive, je sais déjà se que tu vas me dire

-Ma Mion

-Adieu je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal à cause de moi

Et elle sortit en courant de la chambre pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Draco al regarda partir sans rien dire sans rien faire , il étaot vide comme si une partie de son être s'était déchirée.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et des qu'il eut claqué la porte il entendir Hermione se ruer dans la sienne. Il l'entendit pleurer puis hurler de désespoir _« Pourquoi pleure t'elle c'est elle qui ma quitter ? Elle ta quittée pour ton bien mais sa la fais souffir Draco »_

Hermione pleura longtemps et finit par s'endormir, mais elle fit des cauchemars et hurla dans son sommeil. Draco devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller la voir, il ne devait pas reculer pour elle pour eux…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla aux aurores, se prépara en vitesse et descendit a la bibliothèque pour se changer les idées, mais en chemins elle croisa une bande de Serpentards qui a première vue l'attendait, Hermione se renfrogna, une bande de Serpentard debout a cette heure dans le couloir menant a la bibliothèque… sa n'augurait rien de bon.

-Alors Grnager on en profite

-Laissez moi passer

-Oh non certainement pas Granger, tu es une emmerdeuse tu m'entends une emmerdeuse, depuis qu'il vit avec toi, des rumeurs court de notre prince s'enhardit et certains affirment qu'il refuserait même de rejoindre les rangs

-Et alors ? en quoi cela me regarde ? c'est sa vir pas la mienne maintenant laissez moi tranquille.

-Vraiment Granger tu pense vraiment que nous allons te laisser partir comme cela ? Personne ne t'avait dis que tu es devenu « bonne » pendant les vacances ? On a bien le droit de s'amuser.

Hermione était totalement tétanisé, elle voyait ces Serpentards s'approcher d'elle et ellle était incapable d'esquisse rle mojndre mouvement. L'un deux la frappa aux visage, une fois deux fois trois fois, un autre dans le ventre deux dans le ventre… N'en pouvant olus elle ferma les yeux et sombra la seule phrase qu'elle entendit avant de s'évanouir fut

-Lucius sera content

_Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Suspens !! xD_

_Bref ce chapitre m'attire assez, il réveille en moi mon coté sadique Mdr_

_Bref_

_Rewiews chers lecteurs Rewiews !_


	16. Chapter 15 : Recherches

Juste pour oublier que je te hais

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 15 : Recherches**

Draco se réveilla lui en retard s'habilla en vitesse et arriva juste a temps pour le premier cours de la semaine : Potion _« Je vais la voir…enfin »_

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand elle ne vint pas s'asseoir a coté de lui ni a coté de personne d'ailleurs. Et cela au cours suivant et a toutes les cours de la journée, et le jour suivant et le jour d'après.

Mort d'inquiétude et de remords de ne pas avoir su la protéger il entreprit de parcourir le château à la recherche d'indices pouvant le mener à sa douce Hermione.

Après des heures et des heures de recherche, découragé il s'apprêtait à rentrer seul dans ses appartements lorsqu'un détail attira son attention, sur le mur du couloir menant à la bibliothèque il ya avait une tache de sang, enfin un fin écoulement de sang séché par les jours et au pieds de cette tache se trouvait un léger maillon en or. Draco le prit délicatement et l'observa délicatement, c'était une gourmette en or fin sur le quel était gravé _Hermione._

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond sa Hermione il avait retrouvé sa trace… Mais sa joir s'étaignit rapidement, si sa gourmette dont elle ne se séparait jamais était ka au pieds d'un tache de sang, quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal. A ses pensées, le cœur de Draco se serra… Ou était elle ?

DE son coté Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus, elle s'était réveillée quelque jour plutôt, elle ne savait pas exactemen combien, avec cette impression d'être salie, souillée. Lorsque ces bourrauds s'étaient rendus comptent de son réveil ils s'étaient moqués d'elles et l'avait battue.

Elle se protégeait du froid comment elle pouvait avec ses vêtements en lambeaux et sa peau immaculée de sang, elle espérait de tout cœur que quelqu'un la trouve, qu'_il_ la trouve.

Elle pleurait son absence, elle regrettait aussi elle pensait a ses amis, au moment forts de sa vie pour en pas sombrer ; elle pensait a lui pour ne pas hurler _« tenir »_

Mais plus les jours passaient plus Hermione partait, Draco cherchait avec toujours autant d'acharnement et elle s'accrochant vainement a la vie. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et 3 jours que Hermione avait disparu, Ron et Harry étaient déjà venu parlé a Malefoy qui leur avait répondu qu'il s'en fichait et que tt se qu'il savait c'était qu'elle nétait plus dans les appartements.

Un soir, Draco était au 7eme étage et avançait les yeux dans le vague lorsque soudain il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sur sa gauche.

Il observa cette porte, il était pourtant persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de porte a cet endroit il y a 30 secondes ? Puis soudain il se rappela de la salle sur demande… Il décida donc d'entrer dans la pièce. Il entra alors dans une pièce circulaire avec de multiple panneaux et cartes apparaissant sur les mur, et aux centre une plan posé sur un bloc de marbre vert.

Il s'avança prudemment et constata que les cartes murales représentaient Poudlard, elles représentaient un plan précis de Poudlard, chaque pièces, chaque couloirs étaient représentés. Apres avoir détaillé chque recoin du château Draco s'avanca vers le bloc de marbre et détailla avec attention, c'était une cart comme une autre, une carte détaillant elle aussi Poudlard. Décu, Draco allait reporter son attention sur autre chose quand quelque chose attira son attention, il y avait un point rouge sur la carte, un point situé dans la partie des cachots ou même les élèves de Serpentard ne vont pas. En dessou du point rouge était indiqué :

_Hermione G._

Draco déchira le papier et le mit dans sa poche. En sortant il entendit des voix :

-Je te dis que je l'aie vus

-Dans se couloirs ?

-Oui je t'assure attends un gars blond et beau comme sa sa ne se rate pas

-Bon ok ok on n'y va

Prit de panique Draco s'enfuit en courant…Il était plus de onze heures passé. Extenuer il alla se coucher le sourire aux lèvres il l'avait retrouvée.

Le lendemain il se leva aux aurores, pour etre sur qu'aucun éleve quel qu'il soit ne le surprenne. Il prit son sac, de l'eau _« on ne sait jamais dans quel était je vais la retrouvée »_

Sa baguette et sa précieuse carte.

Il dévala les escaliers et entreprit d'entrer les cachots.

Un couloirs, deux couloirs, trois couloirs, quatrième couloir a gauche puis a droite encore droite puis a gauche sa y ait j'y suis. Il releva la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise, des cachot, sa Hermione était enfermée dans un cachot un vrai. Sa gorge se serra

-Alohomorra

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement plus que sonorre et laissa ensuite place a la vue de Draco, celui-ci semble défaillir un instant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a ses yeux.

Hermione était la immaculée de sang de la tête aux pieds le corps meurtri de coups et blessures diverses, elle semblait évanoui autour d'elle aucune trace de nourriture rien juste un pichet d'eau qu'ils devaient lui lancé a la figure pour éviter qu'elle ne meure. Elle était repliée sur elle-même les vêtements en lambeaux et les mùains et les pieds enchainés.

-Hermione !

Celle-ci remua a peine

-Hermione ma lionne je t'en supplie réveille toi

-Hum…Dra…Draco ?

-Oui

-Enfin dit elle et elle s'effondra dans ses bras

-Non Hermione ne m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie

Puis reprenand ces esprits il la pris dans se bras et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il entra en hurlant Pomphresh débarqua alors en robe de chambre violette a pompom blancs.

-Oh mon dieu qu'est il arrivée a cette enfant ?

-Je n'en sais rien je l'aie retrouvée come cela, cela fait 1 semaine et demi qu'elle a disparu

-Oui oui je sai lui avez-vous donnez de l'eau ?

-Euh non tenez lui dit il en lui tendant sa bouteille

Apres une heure et demin d'attente, Draco attendait toujours tête baissé des nouvelles de Hermione, il avait vu passez tout les professeurs ainsi que Harry Ginny et Ron a qui ont avait expliqué ce qu'il faisait la. Mais il s'en fichait il voulait savoir comment elle allait. Soudain

Pomphresh réapparu :

-Dieu soit loué que M. Malefoy l'est trouvée, elle est dans un sale état je ne sais pas se qui se serait passer si l'on avait attendu plus lontemps. Elle s'en sortira mais elle a été violée et son esprit a créer une barrière pour se protégé, je ne saurait dire quand elle se réveillera…

_Voila encore un et oui 2 dans la foulées car je pars en vancances et je ne revient que le 2 Aout !!_

_Bref en esppérant que cela vous aie plus_

_Bisou _

_Reliie ( rewiews ! )_


	17. Chapter 16 : Reflexion

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 16 :Reflexion**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que µHermione dormait et Draco ne s'aventurait que rarement dans l'infirmerie de peur de croiser Harry & Ron

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Hermione dormait et Draco ne s'aventurait que rarement dans l'infirmerie de peur de croiser Harry & Ron. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que Ginny ne le regardait pas avec autant d'insistance et qu'elle avait compris quelque chose, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas il s'en fichait royalement même, sa lionne n'était plus la et il était malheureux.

Il était a peu près 23h30 et Draco n'arrivait pas a trouver le sommeil, il décida alors d'aller voir sa belle. Il parcouru Poudlard a pas de loup espérant ne pas se faire repérer par Miss Teigne. Arriver devant les grande portes en bois d'if de l'infirmerie, il respira un grand coup et entra sans émettre le moindre son. Il se dirigea alors vers le lit de sa bien aimée et la comptempla : Elle était pâle très pâle, elle avait les yeux clos et on devinait des reste de coups infligée lors de son viol. A ce souvenir, le cœur de notre Serpentard se serra, qui avait bien put lui faire sa a elle, sa gryffondor a lui, il l'observa encore et encore, soudain une voix cassa le silence :

-Malefoy ?

Draco de retourna vivement pris de panique, il aperçu alors Ginny Weasley le regardant avec insistance.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Weasley ?

-Rien je passais voir Hermione mais vu que tu est déjà la

-N'importe quoi et de toute façon je m'en allais Dit Draco en se levant mais Ginny lui attrapa le bras

-Tu n'est pas obliger tu sais je ne dirais rien

-Non mais ca n'est pas ce que tu crois

-Tu fais se que tu veux de ta vie Malefoy ca en me regarde pas Bonne nuit dit elle en s'en allant .

Draco la regarda partir et un léger sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione et il lui dit

-Hermione…mon Hermione réveilla toi s'il te plait ne me laisse pas j'ai…j'ai trop besoin de toi de ton regard de tes sourires s'il te plait reviens avec moi Hermione je je sui désolé je n'est pas su te protéger mais je vais le faire plus persone ne te fera du mal je te le jure sur ma misérable vie mais je t'en pris reviens moi je je… je t'ai…

A se moment précis, Hermione bougea Draco la regarda surpris, et failli fondre en larmes lorsqu'il vit sa lionne ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux ambrés et le comptemplé avec étonnemant. Il lui sourit tendrement et fut étonné de voir une larmes coulée sur sa jour gauche.

-Hermione…

-Oh Draco… J'ai eu si peur , je j'ai crus mourir deux ou trois fois j'ai crus que tu ne me trouverait pas

-Je uis la ma sherry je sui la ne t'en fais pas

-Et puis tu est venu je…j'ai crus mourir de bonheur cette fois.

-Chut…Chut Hermione

-Monsieur Malefoy que faites vous la a cette heure si ? Cria Mme Pomphresh

-Je venais voir Miss Granger et elle c'est réveiller

-Oh seigneur c'est un miracle. Bien Monsieur Malefoy je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous obliger a rentré dans votre dortoir.

-Oui je comprend mais ne dites pas aux professeurs ni a Potter et Weasley que j'étais la

-Ne vous en faites pas Bonne nuit M. Malefoy

-A vous aussi.

Draco se dirigea donc docilement et le cœur leger vers ses appartements. Elle était réveiller, elle n'allait pas mourir, elle allait pouvoir etre dans ses bras elle allait le regarder avec ses grands yeux ambrés et lui sourire . Il allait pouvoir l'entendre rire, il allait pouvoir la regardé nui et jour…comme avant.

Il entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra dans son lit sans prendre le temps de se désabiler, il n'attendit pas 5 minutes avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain il se leva de bonne humeur, il s'habilla a toute vitesse et descendit manger dans la grande salle, il arriva devant les portes quand il entendit des élève parler du réveil de Hermione Granger…

Il s'assit l'air de rien a sa table en évitant avec soin Pansy qu'il suspectait d'être responsable de tout sa… Et ses doutes ne firent que se renforcés quand il vit sa mine renfrognée. Il prit des pancakes au sirop d'érable et un jus de pamplemousse et commença amanger goulument. Soudain il croisa deux yeux vert appartenant a une tête couleur de feux le scrutant intensément. Il la scruta sans cillée et a son plus grand étonnement elle lui sourit come pour lui dire merci, en effet il eut le sentiment que Ginny Weasley avait compris…

Soudain le professeur Mc Gonnagall se leva le silence se fit, elle prit sa respiration et dit d'une voix monocorde

-Cher élève vous devez déjà être au courant du réveil de Hermione Granger, celle-ci est choquée mais elle est en bonne santé mais pour ma part je reste choquée de l'agissement et des méthodes de certains ou certaines élèves de se château, je ne connaît pas les coupables et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus car si cette fois ci les coupables venaient a être découvert ils devront renvoyés et je m'arrangerais personnellement pour qu'il comprennent la gravité de leur actes.

Sur ce bonne journée.

Draco restait sans voix devant se discours, Mc Go avait clairement laissé entendre qu'elle ne chercherait pas les coupables et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il devait voir Hermione, il attendit quet out el monde soit sortit pour s'approcher du professeur DCFM

-Professeur savez vous quand est ce que Granger pourra rentrer dans ses appartements ?

-Et bien elle ne pourra pas reprendre les cours tout de suite mais en ce moment elle devrait être dans se appartement et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le jeune Malefoy courait déjà vers la sortie. Il allait la voir il allait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il monta les escaliers quatre a quatre lorsque dans les couloirs il croisa Pansy qui semblait l'attendre

-Bonjour Draco lui dit elle d'un air aguicheur

-Bonjour Pansy

-Pourquoi est tu si pressé ?

-En quoi cela te regarde ?

-Oh en rien …en rien mais… Draco dis moi

-Quoi encore Pansy comme tu me l'as si bien fais remarquer je suis presser répondit Draco exaspérer

-On ne te vois plus mais j'espère que ca vas s'arranger hein ?

-Pansy.. souffla Draco

-Non mais j'espèrais que tu avais compris la lecon

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour c'était elle , elle qui avait détruit la vie de son amour… non ce n'était pas son amour il s'était interdit de penser sa mais tout de même…Il se reteint donc de lui lancer un avada kedavra sur le champ. Et lui dit avec un ton qu'il voulait aimable

-De quoi parle tu Pansy ? Je pensais que ej pouvais avoir confiance en toi…Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je m'énerve parce que tu fais des choses inconsidérées qui n'ont aucun lieu d'être ?

Pansy pali, c'était vrai Lucius l'avait contactée et elle l'avait crus sur le champ… Qu'avait elle fais…

Draco monta donc en trombe vers ses appartements mais s'arreta net devant le tableau a présent le cœur qui auparavant était entrelacé de ronces était a présent libérés de tout étouffement et était plus éclatant que jamais. Draco sourit pour lui-même et entra déterminé dans la piece chaleureuse…

_Voili voilou Hihiii Bref rewiews plz_


	18. Chapter 17 : Pour sn bien

Elle était la, assoupi sur le canapé, les yeux mi clos, elle révait, la douce lumiere de al piece de reflettait sur les reflets ambrés de sa chevelure sa peau claire semblait étincelée au soleil

**Juste pour oublier que je te hais**

**Chapitre 18 : Pour son bien…**

Elle était la, assoupi sur le canapé, les yeux mi clos, elle révait, la douce lumiere de al piece de reflettait sur les reflets ambrés de sa chevelure sa peau claire semblait étincelée au soleil. Elle était belle, _« tres belle »_ pensait le jeune Malefoy Un ange étaot descendu du ciel pour être a ses cotés pour le soutenir et l'aimer.

Mais la vision de sa belle ainsi lui transperce le cœur c'étaot sa faute si elle en était arrivée la, c'était sa faute, si Pansy lui avait fait subir sa, il n'avait pas su la proteger, pas sue la laisser a l'abri du danger.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait été égoïste. En effet le jeune Draco Malefoy, pour la première fois de sa vie se rendait compte qu'il avait été égoïste, égoïste de l'avoir observé, égoïste de l'avoir toucher, égoïste de lui avoir dis des mots gentils, égoïste de l'avoir embrasser, égoïste de l'avoir voulu pour lui et lui seul. Et il en était malheureux, malheureux qu'on lui aie fait du mal malheureux.

Elle ne voudrait plus de lui _« C'est bien fait pour moi ! »_ , il devait s'éloigner d'elle, pour son bien, pour qu'elle vive, pour qu'elle sois heureuse « Sans toi ! ». Draco Malefoy, arrogant et possessif venait de décider de quitter sa lionne pour la protéger, _« Cette filles a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi »_ Pensat il en riant intérieurement.

Il reprit rapidement son sérieux Et son cœur se serra encore un peu plus dans sa poitrine, il devait le faire pour son bien mais y parviendrait il ? Parviendrait il a la laissé a un autre homme _« Weasley… ? »_ Rien qu'a cette idée il avait envie d'étrangler ce sale roux fouineur… Mais il le fallait pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il s'approcha alors doucement du doux visage de Hermione et lui embrassa le front en lui chuchotant « Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais sur toi »

Il s'en alla alors avant que toutes ses bonnes résolutions ne s'envolent, il avait le cœur brisé mais devait être fort _« Pour elle »._Soudain alors qu'il montait lentement les escaliers menant a sa chambre. Il entendit un faible bruit il se retourna le cœur battant la chamade, elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux, elle le regardait avec ses grand yeux qui firent fondre son cœur avant si dure… Mais il ne devait pas il devait résister

-Draco…

-Hermione…

-Draco je voulais que tu sache que…que…

-Ma lionne non Chut… Dis Draco en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il pressentait une nouvelle crise de larmes de sa belle…

-Draco je…je t'aime

Ce fut le coup de trop pour le jeune Serpentard, il venait de prendre une décharge électrique, tout son être était paralysé... elle l'aimait…

_Chapitre court mais attendez la suite PPPPPPP_

_Splendide_

_Et Je préviens j'ai piqué quelque id a la fic « les contraires s'attiren »t surtout pour la suite des évenements a venir j'espere qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop _

_**Biisou les pti loup**_

_**Reliie**_


End file.
